Kill Achilles
by deminsionalport
Summary: You thought Poke was dead but shes come back for some bloody revenge! Like Kill Bill. R&R Pweaty Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except maybe Diane and Tom.

This story takes place right after _Enders Shadow_ ends. It also assumes that the other books never happened, considering I have not yet read them and all. But the first chapter and certain bits rehash the book. Hope u enjoy it's my first fan fic.

Kill,... Kill,... must kill... ugh.

The harsh cold wind pierced Pokes face and arms as she walked. She had a date, little did she know, a date that would change her life forever; or at least life as she knew it. She sensed something different about tonight. She also knew that little bean was following her. She made plenty of noise to ensure that he would not loose her. She knew that she was not completely safe with Achilles. Beans' words still rang through her head, that Achilles would someday kill her, along with Beans as well. She had to meet with him to ensure that he was still going to go through with his promise to her. Just in case anything happens to me I want to make sure that there's a witness to it. I can't have someone get away with something just because their bigger and meaner. She thought to herself, as she arrived at the dock. I must make sure that he will not hurt little Beans, I must.

Kill,... must kill... ugh, eh.

Pokes body laid there on top of the water, bobbing up and down as she and her eye tapped the dock; her face motionless in the moonlight. Bean had just left the dock, and the body. He knew it would be for others to discover; he didn't figure on who those others would be.

"Damn it Tom!, you need to get on the ball here. You need to find us a kid and you need to do it fast." Diane yelled in frustration. Diane was a taller black women, about 25, who was definitely in shape. Her time spent doing various martial arts and yoga like training kept her that way. She was a trainer for little ones of upper class families. That time had ended when she signed on with Tom. "I am wasting my time without someone to train, to build... to create." She savored those last words. She loved nothing more than to create something from nothing.

"I'm scanning Diane, but there's only so much on these police scanners." Tom complained, while he turned the knob in frustration. Tom was about 30, and had wavy messed up light brown hair. He had an athletic build, with light features. He was a more knowledgeable man. That's what made Diane and him such a great pair; for he too taught the wealthy children. He however taught them the book smarts they needed to get through life. The project they were both on know involved some quite illegal things; but if their project was a success it would well be worth it. "Well, well what do we have here?" Tom asked as he turned up the scanner. "It looks like we have our project."

"Still good?"

"Yeah but it happened last night, we need to move... now."

"There that must be her." Tom said as he pointed to the tarpaulin.

"No shit." Diane said sarcastically as they walked towards the girl. "Some kid is looking at the body. Lets wait here until he clears." Diane said as she stopped Tom with her arm. They waited a few minutes for the scene to clear and went over to the body. "Alright help me get her to the van." She instructed Tom.

"Whoa there!" The security officer who had been talking to the younger boy now stood in their path. "Where do you think you are taking this body? It needs to go down to the morgue."

There was no way that Diane was going to let this guy ruin her plans. She was going to have this girl, and that was all there was to it. "Do you think that I am going to let you take my baby to some city morgue!" Diane screamed out, with her best acting skills. Though she did not have to act much; for this body, this girl was already hers, and she knew it. The officer was taken aback. "I have the best morticians money can buy, and they will be used for my baby!"

"She's very upset right now, if you could just let us deal with our daughters death in the privacy of our own estate." Tom asked as he took the officer to the side. "I'm sure that you have way too many of these cases piling up down there anyways." Tom was seeing that the officer wasn't giving in, it was worth a try though. Now he would have to go to plan B. "Look I can make it worth your while." Tom placed an envelope into the officers pocket. The officer took it out and viewed the contents. "I'm sure that you can just forget this ever happened." The officer just smiled in satisfaction.

Kill,... Kill,... I'm gonna,... ugh...

Tom and Diane stood over the now wired girl. There was a multitude of tubes and wires hanging out of Pokes body; she looked like some kind of Borg, laying there lifeless. "Those sons of bitches really did a number on this one." Diane said in disgust as she looked at Pokes empty eye socket; which was already pusing.

"Who do you mean?" Asked Tom, wondering if she had heard who had committed this atrocity.

"Those stupid gangs running around on the streets, who else could have committed such a Haines crime against such a little girl?" Diane asked madly; she then calmed down knowing that she would save this little girl, this little girl would get another chance. The process was extremely experimental, Diane blocked out that it might not even work at all. Pumping the body with this much chemical would either jump start the girl, or turn her into a toxic hazard site. "Is the eye almost ready?"

Tom looked over at the glass tank on the wall, in which bubbles were being constantly shot up around one solitary floating eye. The eye was from their last failed experiment, it wasn't a perfect match, and the color was off. But with an eye surgery when she awoke, if she awoke, she would be able to see out of it all the same.

Months had passed now, and the operation to stabilize the body was complete. The new eye was in as well. Her old eye color was blue, her new eye was a bright yellow in color. It was partially due to the chemical bath the eye received; but also due to the odd things that happened to the previous owner of that eye. The body was in a comma state now, all Tom and Diane could do was to wait and hope. Not pray though, no they never went for that sort of thing. They only went on what they could see was real and prove for themselves. But the hard part was over and the girl was now alive, for what it was worth she was alive.

Three years later

Poke stirred out of her comma state, and into a deep sleep state. She was tossing and turning in her small hospital type bed. "No... No." Sweat was now pouring off of her head, which she thrust back and forth. "Kill... Kill,... I'm Gonna Kill... gonna kill!" Just then she shot out of bed, sitting up straight. Her breaths were short and heavy. "I am gonna kill Achilles, that mother fcker!"


End file.
